We're all Mad here thank you very much
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Alice used the Jabberwocky blood she drank to preserve her life for years and years until it was no longer necessary, and one day she and three of her new coworkers happen to stumble a white rabbit in a waistcoat. AU OOC MALICE!... well somewhat.


**Ghost in the Shell and Alice in Wonderland **

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Alice used the magic left over from the Jabberwocky blood to stop aging until she got into a plane crash on the way to Japan? That's when she's given a prosthetic body and stops aging completely. What happens when she and the a few others from Section Nine fall into the Rabbits Hole? AU OOC Femslash)**

"…Am I imagining things?" Baotou asked as he, Aramaki, Major, and Saito were walking past one of the few parks left in Japan.

"What makes you ask that Baotou?" 'Major' Motoko Kusanagi, formally known as Alice Kingsleigh, asked turning to look at the man over her shoulder as the group of four stopped at the sudden question.

"I could have sworn I saw a rabbit in a waistcoat over there." Baotou said pointing towards the slightly denser part of the park and causing Motoko's head to snap in that direction, along with the others, just in time to catch sight of a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat.

"McTwisp!" Motoko called to the rabbit as she took off running like a bat outta hell, the others startled for a moment before taking off after her. They caught up to her in time to see the rabbit look back at her with wide eyes before it hopped forward and jumped in what seemed like a rabbit hole.

"Wait on me now!" Motoko called after the rabbit as she didn't hesitate to jump into the hole behind it.

"Major!" Baotou called after her as he tried to lean forward to see her only to slip and fall into the hole as well, accidentally pulling Aramaki and Saito down with him. The three could only scream in shock and a bit of fear as they fell down and down and down the rabbit hole that seemed to stretch on forever and was filled with different things that should not be there.

"What…the hell…was that?" Saito asked with a groan as he and the other two males fell through the roof and landed upside down…before realizing they were on the ceiling in which they fell to the floor in a pile.

"A trip down the rabbit hole. Why did you three follow me?" Motoko asked with a bottle raised to her lips as she raised an eyebrow at the three males that shot up at the sound of her voice.

"We weren't going to just let you fall down a hole Major. Where the hell are we?" Baotou asked looking around and trying to open the doors nearby without success.

"Underland. Welcome to my home. Now if you wanna follow me to see the actual place instead of just this room then do as I do." Motoko said with a shrug as she picked a key up off of the table and drank a little bit of the mixture in the bottle.

The three men could only watch wide eyed as Motoko shrank and shrank and shrank until she could no longer fit her cloths. They watched with dropped jaws as she rummaged around in her former outfit for a minute before pulling out what they thought was the dress for a toy doll. They could only watch as Motoko slipped the dress over her head and then arched an eyebrow up at them.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and drink it so we can go. I want to check on Hatter and Mirana, and the others." Motoko said causing the males to merely stare at her before Baotou shrugged and tossed back some of the potion and shrank as well. Aramaki and Saito exchanged glances before sighing as they both downed the nasty tasting potion and joined the two shrunken people on the floor.

"Good now that that's over with let's go." Motoko said while the guys were thankfully clothed in some simple brown trousers and different colored shirts each, Aramaki's was black, Baotou's was green, and Saito's was blue. Motoko took the key she had grabbed earlier and used it to unlock a small door that the males hadn't noticed earlier, leading the way out of the door and into a bright and very…strange place with the three males following.

Motoko stared at the guys in amusement for a minute as they looked around in wonder, absently walking down the steps to join Motoko on the forest floor.

"If you three are done gawking then we should get going." Motoko said clearing her throat slightly and causing the three males to blush slightly as they refused to look at Motoko who snickered.

"Hey who's that?" Baotou asked catching sight of someone over Motoko's shoulder and causing the two other males to follow his line of sight and gape at the beautiful woman they saw. Motoko merely stared at them in amusement and curiosity before turning and grinning widely at the sight of the person the males were gaping at.

It was a medium height woman with long ivory hair, black eyelashes, black painted lips, pale skin, a starched white dress fit for a queen, a silver crown on her head, black eyes, and wearing black nail polish on her fingers. She had her hands lifted up to her shoulders as she smiled when she saw the group, the white rabbit in the waistcoat at her side.

"Your majesty." Motoko said grinning as she did a simply curtsy to the woman who looked a little surprised.

"Hello. I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Have we met before since you seem to know me?" The woman asked in a soft, dainty even, voice laced with kindness and curiosity.

"You mean neither of you recognize me? Not surprising really since I look vastly different than the last time I was here." Motoko said causing McTwisp and Mirana both to tilt their heads at her in confusion while the three males behind her looked at her in curiosity, after they stopped gawking at least. Motoko actually pouted at this and her next words shocked the Underlanders to their cores.

"That figures. I slay a Jabberwocky and no one can recognize me, although I do have a new body so maybe that's it."


End file.
